Protection of Love
by Crazicrystal
Summary: A tragic love story about Natsume and Mikan. Oneshot.


I just made my first music video!!!!!

I'm really excited about my video for Gakuen Alice! It's a Natsume and Mikan video, using the song Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade. Visit my profile for the link to my YouTube profile to watch!

**Protection of Love**

**By Crystal Wettingfeld**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gakuen Alice.

This story is based off an extremely sad dream I had one night. I just really hope that my words come across even a fraction of the emotions that dream shared.

**Protection of Love**

Mikan basked in the glorious moonlight that reflected up at her as she waded into the ocean. _This is so peaceful…_

SPLASH! The cold water shocked her as it soaked her face and hair. "Natsume!" She shrieked in feigned anger. She caught a smirk on his face before she lashed back with a huge splash of water. Drenched, Natsume sputtered before sending a glare her way. A war had begun.

A little way down the beach, Ruka wailed as Hotaru clipped his legs, sending him backwards into the water. As he went down, he flailed until he caught her wrist and brought her down with him.

It was suddenly quiet as Hotaru sat awkwardly on Ruka's lap in the shallow water. Smiling, Ruka gently brush a wet strand of hair out of her face. "Ruka…" Hotaru began before he rudely interrupted her with a kiss.

Mikan caught the drift in Natsume's gaze and she turned to find Hotaru in Ruka's arms. _They finally crossed the line of friendship._ She blushed and smiled shyly as her gaze flicked to Natsume. Luckily, the night hid her secret.

"I think it's time to head back, Polkadots." Mikan nodded in reply and quietly followed Natsume back to housing. "Goodnight Natsume!" Mikan shouted as they parted ways. "Hn." He answered without as much as a glance over his shoulder. _Typical Natsume._

Drenched with salt water, Mikan showered and had changed into her pajamas when she heard a commotion outside. Curious, she went out to investigate. Barely out the doors, she found Hotaru clutching Ruka with an overwhelming look of possession. "What's going on?" Hotaru blinked as she tried to remain calm. "We're being attacked, and the men are going to fight." Mikan's eyes widened in fear, "Who is leaving?" Hotaru's eyes narrowed, "All the men, and only them."

_Natsume!_ Without a word or second thought, Mikan took off into the crowd to find him. The crowd was thick and rowdy, making it difficult to distinguish the people. "Natsume!" Mikan shouted, hoping he would hear her. She ran panicking through the crowd as her heart pounded so loud she could barely hear herself scream.

She finally found him. Natsume smirked and beckoned her. Bashful, Mikan approached him more calmly. "I was worried about you." He met her gaze as if he knew the words she didn't say. _I was worried you would leave before I found you and I would never see you again._ Overwhelmed with fear, a tear slipped before she could stop herself. Natsume gently brushed his thumb across her face and caught it before he carefully embraced her.

"Don't cry, Mikan, I will return to you." He didn't say another word as they held each other, and she couldn't find the words to speak. _Please don't go._

The crowd became rowdy again, and Natsume began to pull away. "Wait!" Mikan closed her hands together and closed her eyes. _Please protect Natsume._ Something within her stirred as she produced a small blue stone. With tears in her eyes, Mikan calmly placed the stone into Natsume's hands. "This stone will protect you. Please be safe." He nodded sternly and took the stone from her hand, his fingers brushing against hers gently. Not knowing what else to do, he caressed her face gently and turned to leave with the rest.

The tears poured down Mikan's face as she went to find Hotaru. In the depths of her heart, something felt wrong. All around her were numerous women who were going through the same pain, not knowing if their loved ones were coming back.

Mikan and Hotaru stayed together through the night, hoping that Natsume and Ruka would return safely. For the first time in her life, Hotaru cried. They cried together until Hotaru fell asleep and Mikan was left in silence. As her eyes closed, she made a silent prayer. _Natsume, please make it back. There's so much I haven't said._

It was nearly dawn when the girls woke up. Hearing people outside, they knew that some people had made it home. In a rush, Mikan and Hotaru raced outside. Ruka stumbled up to them and collapsed in Hotaru's arms. He was bruised and cut in a few places, but mostly seem unharmed. He turned to Mikan with horror stricken on his face. "Natsume got left behind. I don't know if he's going to make it." Adrenaline rushed through Mikan's body. "How could you leave him behind?" Without waiting for an answer, she began to run in the direction they had returned from.

Her lungs burned and her muscles ached, but Mikan didn't stop running. _I have to make it to Natsume!_

Mikan slowed as she approached a burning building. As she scrutinized the building, Natsume ran out. His body was on fire, and she could immediately tell it wasn't his powers. "Natsume!" She shrieked and ran to embrace him.

When their bodies made contact, something inside Mikan rose up and swirled around them like water, dousing the fire. When the fire and water dissipated, Natsume was healed. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Mikan whispered as she clutched to his neck. _This is the time to tell her._ "Mikan, I would gladly die if it was to save your life. I love you." Astonished by his surprising confession, Mikan blushed before whispering, "I love you too, Natsume."

_She loves me?_ He couldn't believe it. All of these years of wanting to tell her, wanting to openly love her, and here she was in his arms. And she loved him too. Natsume cautiously approached her as he leaned down to kiss her tender lips. Instead of shrinking away, she openly met him and they kissed. As their feelings finally let out, their kiss deepened. It was only a moment of bliss before Mikan collapsed against him.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" Her face became pale, and her legs weak. Mikan's mind buzzed as memories invaded her. Memories that weren't hers, but of her people. "I'm weak, Natsume. I used the last of my powers to save you." His crimson eyes saddened as he sank to his knees to cradle her better. "Mikan, please don't leave me now. I'm so sorry." His eyes brimmed with tears as she smiled at him. "Don't cry, Natsume. I need to rest now." Natsume watched as she blinked slowly and gazed back up at him lovingly.

"Natsume, I need you to do me a favor." He nodded furiously, willing to give anything to save her. "I'm from an old clan that lives under the sea. As I've used all of my powers, I will turn into a stone statue to rest. Please use the stone I gave you to bring me to my people's city under the ocean." Natsume nodded solemnly as she took a breath. "I'm dying, Natsume, but I have a small chance to live if I rest."

Natsume cradled her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "Mikan, I'll take you there." He stroked her hair gently and watched as her breathing became shallow. "Natsume, I love you." Tears streamed down his face, but Natsume didn't care. "I love you, Mikan. I love you." _Please don't die!_ He held her as she shrank and turned into a small stone statue. Natsume examined it, and saw the delicate curves that mirrored that of Mikan's face. However, he knew the real Mikan and the statue's loveliness was nothing compared to her.

Natsume let his feet guide him to the ocean. Trusting Mikan and her stone, he glided into the water. The feeling of the water was amazing, but he wasn't thinking about it as he swam to where his heart told him the city lay. He didn't even think twice about the fact that he was breathing under water.

As he neared the city, he realized it was in ruins. Everywhere he looked was simply a disaster. Saddened, he looked for an appropriate place for Mikan. He neared the center of the city, and set Mikan in a garden type area. That's when he noticed. Littered around the devastated city where statues. Statues of Mikan's people. _What happened here?_

Natsume stayed for hours with Mikan, just gazing at her statue, wishing for her to come back to life. After a while, he realized it wouldn't happen anytime soon. Sadly, he swam back to the beach and returned home.

The news of Mikan's death swept around housing quickly. Only Hotaru and Ruka knew the truth. At first, Natsume's sadness was accepted along with everyone else's. After a while, people began to dismiss him and not even notice when he would leave.

"Natsume! You need to eat properly! You can't keep going there every day and not take care of yourself." Ruka lectured Natsume again as he tried to leave his breakfast uneaten. Natsume shrugged his friend off. "Natsume." Hotaru's cold voice cut through him and he paused. "She wouldn't want you to treat yourself this way. At least take proper care of yourself." _She's right. Mikan wouldn't want this._ Without letting on that they had convinced him, Natsume sat back down to eat.

Every day Natsume would travel to the ruins under the sea. At first, he would just sit with Mikan. After several weeks, the ruins around him saddened him, and he became more constructive with his time there. Each day he would come and tidy some part of the city. He started with Mikan's garden and worked his way out.

One day, Natsume was focused on his task when an ominous shadow swam past him. Frightened, he almost thought to use his power. _Oh yeah, that won't work down here._ He turned to look, but didn't see anything there. _Maybe I imagined it…_ But as he turned back to his task, he realized something. A statue of a burly man he had viewed earlier that day was gone. _Where did it go?_

Days passed before Natsume realized what the shadow was. The statue had returned to life. When he realized this, Natsume worked with more heart than he had before. Every day he would take care of Mikan's statue before cleaning up the ruins.

Months passed and more statues returned to life. Occasionally one would chat with Natsume before leaving. _Mikan will surely return to me one day._

Years passed as Natsume spent as little time on shore as possible. The only friends he kept in contact with were Hotaru and Ruka. Saddened by his pain, they helped him secure a job to pay his bills and allow him time to see Mikan.

Little by little, the underwater city began to look better. The city was still an obvious ruin, but it no longer looked in devastation. As the city became nicer, the statues became fewer. "Mikan, when will you come back to me?" He whispered lovingly one day as he gazed upon her statue. He could still remember her kiss.

Several years passed Natsume by as the city dwindled down to a handful of statues. Before he knew it, Mikan was the only statue remaining.

One day, Natsume completed cleaning the ruins. Nearly fifteen years had passed since the day he had first brought Mikan to the city. Fifteen years of caring for her and this city. Letting out a deep breath, Natsume approached Mikan in her garden. "It's just you and me now, Mikan." When her name rolled off his lips, he could almost hear her laughter. Smiling, he gave the statue a gentle caress. When his fingers left the statue, something different happened.

A flash of light appeared around Mikan's statue as it disintegrated and the light became the form of Mikan herself. "Natsume, thank you for taking care of me and my city." He gazed in awe at her ethereal form. _Is this what I have been waiting for? Mikan, are you returning to life?_ Mikan gave Natsume a sad smile as if she could read his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Natsume. My time is over. Thank you for everything you have done. I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you." Natsume shook his head. "No. Please be with me, Mikan. I love you so much." Mikan's ethereal form cried silently. "I love you, Natsume. I hope you know that."

Before Natsume could say another word, Mikan's ethereal body burst into bubbles and floated away into the sea. Nothing was left.


End file.
